Sublimaciones
by Once L
Summary: Serie de One shots sobre L & Mello. - 2. L sentía cierta debilidad por las fresas. Mello, aprovecha eso para su propio bien.
1. ¡Sonríe, L!

**† ****SUBLIMACIONES †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Titulo:** ¡Sonríe, L!

**Fandom: **Death Note.

**Pairing****: **L/Mello.

**Género:** Romance, General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Shota, Shonen Ai, leve insinuación de Yaoi pero nada explícito.**  
**

**Resumen: **Mello estaba un poquito obsesionado con su cámara. ¿Y L? Él era su único modelo a fotografiar.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**21/12/09**_

En ocasiones como _esas_, era cuando L se replanteaba cómo es que Mello y él habían terminado de esa forma. Es decir, juntos.

Y _juntos_, con todo eso que la palabra implicaba: El oji azul y él; en una relación, tanto afectiva como erótico-sexual.

Pero L, no estaba muy seguro de cómo había iniciado todo. Había sido tan... presuroso, que cuando había acordado, ya tenía encima al rubio que le estaba declarando su amor, al mismo tiempo que le robaba un par de besos con cada palabra que le decía.

Y el detective, no sabía qué hacer. Su mente se debatía entre asimilar sus palabras o tratar de hacer algo con esos besos y leves mordiscos que el rubio comenzaba a darle al ir abriéndose paso, de alguna forma, sobre su piel que empezaba a reaccionar.

- _¡Quiero a L!_ –le había dicho, dejándole ver lo vulnerable y sonrojado que estaba al atreverse a dar tan grande paso.

Mello, aún era un adolescente, pero aún así...

- _¡Quiero que L, sea sólo mío!_

Sabía muy bien qué es lo que quería y se aferraba a ello, hasta ponerse a la altura que la situación ameritaba.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque entonces el pelinegro no podía pensar en otra cosa, en una solución para su situación, más que centrarse en los besos y caricias que Mello comenzaba a darle con timidez y una evidente falta de experiencia que para nada le molestó. Sin duda, su capacidad analítica estaría descendiendo y otra cosa que no sabía exactamente qué, ascendiendo rápidamente.

Así que sabrá Dios de dónde había sacado la fuerza, pero sus brazos dieron muestra de vida y le retuvieron; hizo que lo viera a los ojos para poder hablarle, para poder decirle que _eso_ no podía ser. Que había una gran probabilidad en que el menor estuviera confundiendo sus sentimientos de admiración y respeto por él.

Pero el rubio, se lo negó al instante. Se exaltó y le dijo que él era el único que sabía lo que sentía por L, y que no confundía nada; que ahora que le había conocido, todo se había aclarado y que en verdad le quería, no como a un ídolo, sino como algo _más_.

Y entonces, el detective ya no podía negarlo más. Mello, le gustaba. Y le gustaba, porque podía ser tan infantil e impredecible que ese reto decidió tomárselo en ese entonces personal. Quería entenderlo, quería descifrarlo, y poder predecir sus movimientos pero simplemente, no le era posible. Al menos, no aún.

Pero también, quería protegerlo; llevarlo por el camino de la Justicia y terminar de prepararlo para que algún día fuera su sucesor. En el mundo, no había otra persona que deseara más que nada ser su sucesor, así que si tan fuerte era su deseo por serlo, él lo ayudaría y le daría las herramientas necesarias para cumplir su sueño.

Segundos después de estarse resistiendo y de mantenerle a raya, había correspondido a sus sentimientos para sorpresa del otro, así como a sus besos, y sus caricias. Desde ese momento, había hecho oficial que cuidaría personalmente de Mello, pasara lo que pasara.

Y su voz, le sacó de sus recuerdos.

- ¡Vamos, L! ¡Sonríe para mí! –dijo el rubio, colocando una de sus manos en su brazo para retenerle e impedir que se cubriera el rostro.

Sabía de sobra, que al detective no le gustaba que le tomaran fotos, pero ese no era impedimento para tratar de tener una fotografía de su pareja.

Así que posado sobre él, e impidiendo que se moviera, y con su otra mano libre, sostenía y enfocaba la cámara, apresurándose para tomar esa expresión de inocencia y sorpresa que tenía en ese momento su ídolo.

Quizá las pocas personas que le conocían, no sabían y ni siquiera se lo habían planteado (mejor para él), pero el representante de la Justicia podía ser tan lindo y tierno como un gatito. Y eso sin duda, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de _su_ L; porque sí, desde hace un par de meses atrás, ambos se habían convertido en pareja y con ello, Mello había sido más que feliz.

Ya no le importaba tanto ser su sucesor oficial, si podía tenerle de la única forma que nadie más podría. Era sólo suyo, y de nadie más. Ni Near ni Matt, ni ninguna otra persona más le podía tener de _esa_ forma. No podrían estar todo el tiempo con él, escucharle, tocarle, besarle; incitarlo a que fueran uno mientras se decían promesas y se decían cuando se querían.

Porque sí, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un amor tan profundo, que ninguno de los dos había sentido en toda su vida. La presencia y existencia del otro era un complemento que los sostenía al final de la noche cuando L terminaba de resolver el caso en turno, dándoles un sentimiento de alivio al saber que la Justicia seguía prevaleciendo y recordarles también, que un día más, seguían con vida pero sobre todo, juntos.

Un _"click"_ se escuchó de la cámara, trayendo a ambos a la realidad.

- ¡Listo, ya está! –le dijo de pronto, guiñándole el ojo y acercándose a él.- Ya veras que será la mejor foto de toda tu vida. –susurró presuntuoso, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, quedando a centímetros del rostro del detective.

- Si Mello, lo dice. –acotó el otro, observándole con curiosidad desde su puesto.

Cada día, el rubio seguía creciendo un poco más.

- Deberíamos hacernos más fotos más seguido. –le dijo distraído, sin reparar realmente en ello.

- Creo que no debí de comprarte esa cámara. –se arrepintió el detective, agregando después.- Ni tampoco haber montado ese estudio para que tú mismo las revelaras.

- ¿Por qué, no? –le hizo un puchero, inclinándose un poco hacia él.- Es divertido y de esa forma... no se expone el _gran_ L, a ser descubierto, ¿cierto? –una sonrisilla maliciosa adornando sus labios.

- Quizá... –se lo pensó.- Pero ahora te veo más con la cámara en mano que con tus chocolates. –apuntó.

- Eso no es cierto... –sacó una barra de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, abriéndola y dándole una buena mordida.- ¿Lo ves? Sigo amando el chocolate.

Un guiño sucedió a sus palabras, haciendo que L sonriera un poco; segundos después, el rubio volvía a aferrase a su cámara.

- ¡Ya sé! –le dijo de pronto.- ¡Déjame tomarte otra foto! Pero esta vez... de cuerpo _completo_.

- Mello, te recuerdo que sigo _semidesnudo_. –su mirada, bajando hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, esa misma, donde deberían estar su ropa interior y sus vaqueros que hacía media hora atrás, había desaparecido debido al "_momento"_.

- Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo, L. –el oji azul se rió.- Sólo deja que te tome una foto justo, como L vino al mundo.

- No. –se negó de inmediato el detective sin molestia en su voz, sentándose en la cama y buscando su ropa.

Si tan sólo se hubiera vestido cuando el rubio lo hizo.

- ¡Vamos, sólo, una! –le insistía Mello, tratando de sacarle su camisa para que quedara completamente desnudo.

- No, es no, Mello. –decía, sin poner mucha resistencia en ello. Le gustaba el rumbo que iban tomando las cosas.

- Sí L lo hace... –inició con tono seductor, bajando el volumen para susurrar.- Haré lo que sea que L quiera... Lo que sea. –siseó esto último en su oído, provocándole una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le erizó el bello de la nuca.

Ante tal propuesta, más bien la forma y el tono en que se lo dijo, L se lo pensó.

Mello podía ser muy _persuasivo_, y sabía muy bien utilizar sus cartas. Tentarle, hasta hacerle caer. Y eso, era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Lo que sea que yo quiera? –preguntó de pronto el mayor, llevando traviesamente su pulgar a su boca.

La expresión de inocencia que adornó su rostro sólo podía significar una cosa: Mello no ganaría esta batalla.

- Mhmm... puede ser. –aventuró, resistiéndose a perder la partida.- ¿Qué es lo que L, quiere? –tanteó, dejando la cámara a un lado y llevando una de sus manos hacia aquel rostro pálido, delineándolo con sutileza.

- Quiero que Mello... –voz baja y traviesa.- No tome esa foto, y a cambio... Yo le daré lo que él quiera.

Por un segundo el rubio se sonrojó, ocultándose tras su fingido enojo.

- ¡No es justo! –se quejó, desviando su rostro.- L me cambió la jugada. ¡Qué tramposo! –musitó "indignado".

- ¿Mello, ya no me quiere? –preguntó entonces, intercambiado posiciones en un movimiento.

Ahora el pelinegro encima del oji azul.

- No. –ante su contundente respuesta, L le besó la mejilla, haciéndole cambiar de respuesta.- No sé. –dijo entonces, besándole esta vez el detective la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Y ahora? –le preguntó, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Pues... –Mello tuvo que pensárselo un poco, humedeciéndose los labios para tratar de preservar el toque. Quería sentirlos otra vez.- Puede ser que... ¿no?

Se incorporó lo suficiente para capturarlos y besarlos a placer, y L, no se negó a ello y le correspondió.

- Mello sabe a Chocolate. –dijo como si fuera un postulado nuevo, relamiéndose los labios para volverle a besar.

Resultaba ahora, que el rubio ya era un experto que quizá, y en ese ámbito, ya hasta había superado al maestro. O eso es lo que L pensaba, al sentir como la lengua de Mello le buscaba con algo más que deseo, fundiéndose ambos en algo que no terminaría con un beso.

**Fin.

* * *

**

¡Y ahí está! n0n

Dedicado éste One shot a mi amiga, Dina; qué bueno, la semana pasada le revelé mi deseo por leer "algo" de L/Mello un poquito más, _explicito_, por decirlo de algun modo, y gracias a una imagen, éste a sido el resultado y he querido dedicárselo por ello.

¡Qué, vale! No está explicita la situación pero es un comienzo, ¿no?

Pues nada más, gracias por leer ;)


	2. Tentación por las fresas

**† ****SUBLIMACIONES †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Titulo:** Tentación por las fresas.

**Fandom:** Death Note.

**Pairing****: **L/Mello.

**Género:** Friendship, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **AU., Shonen Ai y mención del apellido de Mello.**  
**

**Resumen: **L sentía cierta debilidad por las fresas. Mello, aprovecha eso para su propio bien.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**02/04/10**_

Tramposo. L lo sabía. Mello podía hacer trampa y se valía de cualquier medio para lograr lo que se proponía; justo, lo que hacía en ese momento.

No era secreto que a L le gustaban las fresas, y que eran su perdición si se encontraban sobre un esponjoso y delicioso pastel o sobre un batido de fresa con mucha espuma. Así que ver que el rubio contra todo pronostico había llevado ese día una gelatina de fresas, con trocitos de diferentes tamaños sobre ésta y una frutilla completa en el centro le hizo agua la boca en cuanto vio el postre.

Se veía tan apetitosa, tan deliciosa, tan dulce a la vista que probarla sería mil veces mejor. Y entonces, Mello le dijo:

- ¿Gustas, L?

Con un tonito, con una sonrisa de lado que le erizaron la piel al pelinegro. Algo tramaba el oji azul y aún así, lo dejó pasar.

- Claro. –contestó el aludido, recibiendo enseguida la mitad de la gelatina.

Un poco decepcionado porque la fresa entera se había quedado en la otra mitad, comenzó a comer su parte, observando cada vez que el rubio llevaba una cucharada a su boca, comprobando que la fresa siguiera intacta: él la quería.

La quería tanto, que no estaba disfrutando la gelatina y sus pequeños trocitos rojos. Si tan sólo Mello se diera cuenta de que su atención se centraba en él y en su plato, entonces quizá... podía dársela y él se lo agradecería mucho, de verdad.

Pero su amigo no se daba cuenta y ya casi se acaba su porción. ¿Qué hacía, entonces? ¿Le decía? ¿Se la robaba? ¿Fingía que veía algo en el cielo y cuando éste volteara mágicamente la _desaparecía_ de su plato y de un solo bocado se la comía?

¡No! Una fresa como esa tenía que degustarse con calma y placer; saborearse como era debido.

- ¿L? –la voz de Mello lo sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo como sólo quedaba la fresa clavaba sobre su tenedor y abandonaba muy lentamente su plato.- ¿Hoy estás muy callado, qué pasa?

Conforme el menor hablaba, movía su mano y la fresa volaba de un lado a otro, siguiéndola el oji negro con la mirada.

- Mello... –logró decir por lo bajo, sintiendo que le costaba trabajo pasar.

- ¿Sí?

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el menor se llevó la fresa a la boca, observando como L le veía fijamente sin pestañar. Y entonces lo _entendió_.

- ¿La quieres, L?

Gracias al tenedor que seguía sosteniéndola la alejó de su boca, permitiéndole ver sus intenciones.

- Tómala, es toda tuya.

Y ahí estaba, ese tonito juguetón, esa sonrisa cómplice que lo incitaban _a_.

L se llevó ansioso su tenedor a la boca, comenzando a morderlo ante la tentación que tenía. La fresa que quería, Mello se la estaba dando, sólo tenía que tomarla y sería suya.

- ¿No la quieres? Sé que te gustan... mucho. –apuntó con malicia, acercándose más a L.

Pero como éste no decía ni hacía nada, sólo le observaba, una vez más llevó la fresa a su boca, desprendiéndola lentamente del tenedor y sosteniéndola ahora entre sus labios.

_"Vamos, L"._ –pensaba impaciente Mello, deshaciendo el espacio que los separaba hasta posar una de sus manos sobre su hombro.- _"Tómala, es tuya"._

Completamente hipnotizado, el pelinegro no podía articular palabra alguna y sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control. Quería esa fresa, costara lo que costara.

Así que después de torturante segundos para el rubio, L se lanzó a conseguir esa fresa, haciendo que el jovenKeehl cerrara sus ojos con tanta fuerza que todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

¿Qué pasaba?

Creía que L le arrebataría la frutilla pero en su lugar, se la estaba comienzo con tanta calma que podía sentir como sus labios se movían y de vez en cuando, escapaban algunos gemidos que le erizaban la piel.

Tenía que verlo. Así que abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con las urbes oscuras y penetrantes de su inglés, justo a tiempo para ver cómo le ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros, acortando los pocos centímetros que los separaban.

El rubio estuvo a punto de comerse la fresa, deseoso por poder sentir los labios de L contra los suyos, más sin embargo se contuvo al sentir sus dos manos posarse en sus mejillas y hacer más atrevido aquel contacto: por fin había llegado a la mitad de la fresa, sintiendo los labios y de vez en cuando, su lengua que saboreaba todo lo que tuviera a su paso.

¡Era alucinante! M sentía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro ya fuera de la emoción y toda esa vorágine que le provocaba Ryuuzaki o bien, por la falta de aire; quizá por las dos, pero no quería que parara.

De la fresa ya no quedaba nada, y L seguía probando con besos cortos, leves mordiscos y una lengua traviesa aquel lugar que había sostenido tan delicioso manjar; aún quedaba su esencia.

- L... -la voz entrecortada de Mello contrastaba perfectamente con su rostro sonrojado.- Ya no... ya no hay. Se... se acabó.

Aún así, el mencionado siguió besándole a un ritmo más lento, hasta dejarlo de hacer.

- Lo sé. –contestó, recargando su frente contra la otra.- ¿Mañana habrá más fresas?

Una pregunta, en un tono tan infantil. Tan típico de L; y entonces, Mello sonrió.

- Si L quiere... entonces sí.

El menor dejó envolverse en el abrazo de su ídolo y _senpai_, descansando sobre el pecho de éste.

- ¿Ya estás feliz, cierto? Conseguiste lo que querías.

- ¡Por supuesto! –celebró un enérgico rubio.- Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Hoy te quería a ti. ¿Mañana?... Mañana también.

El pelinegro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de observar al oji azul.

¿Ya había dicho que Mello era tramposo?

Sí, porque en realidad sí lo era y aún así... le quería.

**Fin.

* * *

**

¡Yay! :D

No sé que me pasa, pero ahora estoy al 100% inspirada; eso es bueno y he aquí el resultado.

Gracias por leer y sus reviews; nos vemos ;)**  
**


End file.
